70/1
سَأَلَ سَائِلٌ بِعَذَابٍ وَاقِعٍ Se ele sâilun bi azâbin vâkı’n(vâkıın). Elmalı Meali (Orjinal) *İstedi bir sail azabı ki olacak. Ahmet Varol Meali *Bir isteyen kesin gerçekleşecek olan bir azabı istedi. * *açıklama : *1.Nesai ve İbnu Ebi Hatim`in Abdullah bin Abbas (r.a.)`tan rivayet ettiklerine göre bu ayeti kerimede kastedilen kişi Nadr bin Haris`tir. Bu kişi: "Ey Allah`ım! Eğer bu azap gerçek ise bizim üzerimize gökten taş yağdır" dedi. Bunun üzerine bu ayeti kerime indirildi. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) *1,2,3. Birisi, yüksek derecelere sahip olan Allah katından, inkarcılara gelecek ve savunulması imkansız olacak azabı soruyor. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) *1,2,3. Soran birisi, yükselme yollarının sahibi557 Allah tarafından kâfirlere kesinlikle inecek olan ve hiç kimsenin uzaklaştıramayacağı azabı sordu.558 * *dipnot : *557. “Allah’ın sahip olduğu yükselme yolları” ile; meleklerin, kendisine yükseldiği özel yol ve boyutlar kastedilmiş olabileceği gibi, 33-47. âyetlerde gündeme getirilen ve kulları yüceltip Allah’a yaklaştıran yollar konumundaki ibadet ve güzel davranışlar da kastedilmiş olabilir. 558. Kureyş kabilesinin müşrik liderlerinden olan Nadr b. Hâris ve benzerleri, Hz.Peygamberin uyarılarıyla ve Kur’an’la alay ederek, “Ey Allah! Eğer şu Kur’an senin katından inmiş bir hak kitap ise, üzerimize hemen gökten taş yağdır veya elem dolu bir azap getir” (Enfâl sûresi, âyet, 32) demeleri üzerine bu âyet inmiştir. Diyanet Vakfı Meali *Bir soran inecek azabı sordu: Edip Yüksel Meali *Sorgulayan birisi, gerçekleşecek azabı sordu. Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) *Bir isteyen, olacak azabı istedi. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen *Bir talip, vaki olacak azabı taleb etti. Muhammed Esed *SORUP araştırmak isteyen biri, dünyada başa gelecek azabı sorabilir, 1 *dipnot1 :'1 Lafzen, “Bir soruşturucu soruşturdu” yahut “soruşturabilirdi”. Suat Yıldırım (Kur'an ayetinin başka açayetle meallendirilmesi) *Biri çıkıp gelecek azabı sordu. 22/47; 38/16* '*dipnot : *Bir kısım müfessirler “azabı sordu” anlamı verirken diğer bir kısmı ise, Seele fiilinin öteki mânasını esas alarak “Azabın gelmesini istedi” demişlerdir. 8/32; 67/24-27; 10/46-48 âyetleri de bu ikinci mânayı destekler. Zira kâfirler tehdit edildikleri azaba, daha doğrusu Peygambere inanmadıkları için “azap gelsin de görelim!” demek, kendilerine kolay geliyordu. Süleyman Ateş Meali *Bir soran, inecek azabı sordu: Şaban Piriş Meali *Araştıran biri, inecek azap hakkında bilgi istedi. Ümit Şimşek Meali *İsteyen biri, başına gelecek azabı istedi. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk *Soran birisi, geleceği kuşkusuz azabı sordu. Yusuf Ali (English) önemli *A questioner asked(5675) about a Penalty to befall- * *dipnot : *5675 Any one might ask. When will Judgement come? That question usually implies doubt. The answer is: the mystery of Time is beyond man's comprehension. But there is something which touches him closely and concerns his conduct and his future welfare; and that is explained in four propositions: (1) Judgement is sure to come, and none can ward it off; (2) it will exact a dreadful Penalty from Unbelievers, but the righteous have nothing to fear; (3) it will be a Penalty from Allah, the Lord of both Justice and Mercy, it will not be merely a blind calamity of fate; and (4) further we are reminded of another title of Allah. "Lord of the Ways of Ascent"; which means that though He sits high on His Throne of Glory, He is not inaccessible, but in His infinite Mercy has provided ways of ascent to Him; see next note. M. Pickthall (English) *A questioner questioned concerning the doom about to fall Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş)- önemli 70-MEARİC: *1. İstedi, dilendi, dua etti, sordu anlamlarına gelir. "İstedi" mânâsı diğer mânâların hepsini ifade edebilir. Nâfi, İbnü Âmir, Ebu Cafer kırâetlerinde hemzesiz gibi okunur ki, aynı mânâya gelebilmekle beraber "aktı" demek de olur. "Bir sâil yani bir isteyen veya soran yahut akan bir sel". *Burada tefsirciler bu âyetin iniş sebebi ile ilgili üç görüş zikrederler. *BİRİNCİSİ, Nadr b. Hâris "Ey Allah! Eğer bu senin tarafından gelmiş bir hak kitap ise, durma üzerimize gökten taşlar yağdır veya bize daha acıklı bir azap ver."(Enfal, 8/32) demişti. Bunun üzerine bu âyet indi. Çoğunluğun görüşü budur. Bazıları Ebu Cehil'in "Haydi üzerimize gökten bir parça düşürüver."(Şuara, 26/187) demesi üzerine indiğini söylemişlerdir. *İKİNCİSİ, Hasen ve Katâde şöyle demişlerdir: Yüce Allah Hz. Muhammed (s.a.v)'i gönderip müşrikleri azap ile korkutunca, müşriklerin bir kısmı bir kısmına, "sorun bakalım Muhammed'e. Bu azap kimin içinmiş ve kimin başına inecekmiş" dediler. Bunun üzerine yüce Allah "Bir soran, olacak azabı sordu." buyurarak onlardan haber verdi. İbnü Enbari: "Buna göre, "sordu" demektir. de yani "azabı" mânâsında kullanılmıştır. Bu, "Onu herşeyden haberdar olana sor."(Furkan, 25/59) âyetine benzer. O âyette de takdirinde olup "Onu" demektir. *ÜÇÜNCÜSÜ, bazıları da şöyle demiştir: Hz. Peygamber kâfirler için acele bir azap istemişti. Yüce Allah da: "Onların başına azap gelecektir. Onu savacak kimse yoktur, biraz sabret, güzel bir sabır gerekiyor." buyurdu. Çünkü "O halde güzel bir sabırla sabret." emri Peygambere geldiğinden isteyenin de o olduğunu gösterir. Bununla beraber birinci mânâ daha sağlamdır. Bu durumda Peygambere "sabret" emri, bu azabı isteyenin veya soranın küfür edip inkârda bulunarak eziyet vermek istemesi dolayısıyladır. Meydana gelmiş ve meydana gelecek mânâlarına olabilir. Burada maksadın ikincisi olduğu anlaşılıyor. Bununla beraber, "Daha önce bunun benzeri kâfirlerin başına gelmiştir. Onun başına da gelecektir." demek olabileceği gibi, "Meydana gelmesine ilâhî emir taalluk etmiştir. Vakti gelince olacaktır. Onu, vuku bulmuş bir emir bil." mânâsına olması sözün akışına daha uygun düşmektedir. Ki, "kesinlikle ilerde vuku bulacağı için vuku bulmuş denilmiştir" diye meşhur olan nükte de bu mânâ ile açıklanabilir. Muhammed Esed Tefsiri *70/MEARİC *Üçüncü ayetinde geçen me‘âric kelimesinden dolayı bu isimle anılan sure, Mekke döneminin ortalarına aittir. Bu sure, her ikisini de insan tabiatında mevcut bulunan sürekli arayışın/tatminsizliğin belirlediği, inançsızlığın -yahut daha doğrusu, inanmaya isteksizliğin- inanca yönelttiği meydan okumayı ele almaktadır. *1 SORUP araştırmak isteyen biri, dünyada başa gelecek azabı sorabilir,1 *dipnot1 : 1 Lafzen, “Bir soruşturucu soruşturdu” yahut “soruşturabilirdi”. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri *'70-EL-MEARIC SURESİ' *Bu mübarek sûre, El-Hakka sûresinden sonra Mekke-i Mükerreme'de nazil olmuştur. Kırdört âyet-i Kerîme'yi içermektedir. Yüce Yaratıcı'nın kulları hakkında Mearic sahibi olduğunu, yâni: Nimetlerinin muhtelif mertebelerde, farklı derecelerde bulunduğu bildirdiği için kendisine böyle "Mearic" sûresi adı verilmiştir. Bununla beraber "Seele" Sûresi ve "Mevaki" sûresi unvanlarına da sahiptir. Kıyametin vasfını ve Cehennemin azabını bildirdiği için "El-Hakka" sûresinin tamamlayıcısı hükmünde bulunmuştur. Başlıca konuları şunlardır: * Kıyametin meydana geleceğini, azabın vukuunu bir alay maksadîle soran inkarcıları tehdîd. * Kıyametin müthiş hâllerini ve kâfirlerin pek korkunç bir vaziyette bulunacaklarını ihtar. * İnsanların yaradılışlarını tasvîr ve ehl-i îmanın vasıflarını, âlicenabâne hareketlerini medih ve sena. * Yüce Yaratıcı'nın inkarcıları helak etmeğe ve onların yerlerine mü'mîn, sâlih kullarını getirmeğe kaadir olduğunu beyan. * İnkarcıların pek boş ümitlerde bulunduklarını ve onların nasıl bir sûi akıbete giriftar olacaklarını teşhîr. * Âhire t i inkâr edenlerin nasıl bir şekilde tekrar hayata erdirilerek, mahşere sevk edileceklerini teblîğ, uyanmak için dikkatleri çekme... *1. Bir isteyen, gelecek olan azabı istedi. *1. Bu mübarek âyetler, kıyameti inkâr eden müşrikleri reddediyor. Onların inkâr ettikleri kıyameti, nice muhtelif, çeşitli nîmet derecelerine sahip olan Allâh-ü Teâlâ'nın her hâlde meydana getireceğini teblîğ ve Resûl-i Ekrem'e sabıretmesini tavsiye buyuruyor. O kıyamet hâdisesi olacağı zaman göklerin ve yerin pek müthiş bir hâle geleceğini ve insanların birbirinden kaçınacaklarını ihtar etmektedir. Şöyle ki: (bir isteyen) Nazr Binil'hars veya, Ebû Cehl veya. Hars İbnünnuman gibi bir kâfir, sırf inkâr ve alay maksadîle (gelecek olan azabı istedi) Eğer böyle bir azap, hakikaten takdir edilmiş ise ne duruyor, hemen başıma gelsin, diye iddiaya kalkıştı, başımıza taşlar yağsın diye teklifte bulundu. Kategori:Seele Kategori:İstedi Kategori:Mearic Kategori:Mearic suresi